(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to cleaning urine retention bags and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to cleaning bodily discharge retention bags, night drainage containers and associated tubing.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of bodily discharge baa cleaning systems. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,744 to O""Laugahlin et al., an attachment is disclosed that attaches between a standard household faucet and a urostomy collector. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,301 to Rower, a venturi system is disclosed wherein a cleaning solution is drawn upward into a high velocity water stream to flush a urostomy container.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,709,236 to Rodriguez and U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,668 to Bugaiski, hand-held valves are illustrated that are used with a spray wand. The wand uses faucet water to hand spray the inside of a colostomy bag for cleaning. U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,566 to Koch discloses a colostomy irrigator which is adapted to use faucet water to clean a colostomy container.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose or teach the unique features and combination of structure making up the subject invention with the advantages and benefits to the user of the equipment as described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide an efficient and easy to use urine bag cleaning manifold. The cleaning manifold is capable of pre-mixing a cleaning solution and water for cleaning the inside of one or more urine bags. The bag can also be rinsed using water from the manifold.
Another object of the invention is the urine bag cleaning manifold is adapted for attaching to a bathroom faucet, bathtub faucet and other faucets for circulating warm water and the cleaning solution therethrough and allowing the cleaning of multiple urine bags using a standard household sink or bathtub.
Still another object of the urine bag cleaning manifold is different types of cleaning solutions can be used in varying proportions to the water flow-rate to accommodate different numbers of urine bags to be cleaned at the same time.
Yet another object of the cleaning manifold is through the use of a water inlet valve and a cleaning solution valve, the amount of water and the amount of cleaning solution can be controlled for mixing inside a hollow manifold body. Also the manifold includes outlet tubes with outlet valves for controlling the water and cleaning solution mixture to the inside of the urine bags.
The urine bag cleaning manifold includes a flexible inlet tube having a first end and a second end. The first end of the inlet tube is adapted for connection to the faucet. The second end of the inlet tube is attached to an inlet of a water inlet valve. An outlet of the water inlet valve is attached to a first end of an upstream mixing section. The upstream mixing section is part of a hollow manifold body. The hollow manifold body also includes a downstream discharge section. A second end of the mixing section is attached to a first end of the discharge section. A cleaning solution container is mounted on top of a cleaning solution valve. The cleaning solution valve is attached to sides of an opening in an upper portion of the mixing section. A plurality of outlet valves are attached to sides of openings in a lower portion of the discharge section. A first end of a plurality of outlet tubes is attached to the outlet valves. A second end of the outlet tubes is adapted for attachment to one or more of the urine bags.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with various types of urine bag cleaning systems when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.